


10:05 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I hoped to read in bed, but you had to approach a porcupine in darkness!'' Supergirl said.





	10:05 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

''I hoped to read in bed, but you had to approach a porcupine in darkness!'' Supergirl said as she removed quills from Reverend Amos Howell's face.

THE END


End file.
